Château de Dipan
Attention ! Ceci n'est que l'article du donjon de Dipan et non la ville. Le Château de Dipan est un donjon situé dans la ville de Dipan. Dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, le château est ravagé par l'attaque d'Hrist sur le Royaume. Dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth , Lenneth revisite ce lieu oublié de tous sous le nom de "Lost city of Dipan" et découvre le destin tragédique de ce royaume autrefois prospère. Situation Géographique Le Château se trouve dans la capitale de Dipan , puissant royaume insulaire au Nord-est de Midgard détruit par les Dieux en 941 C.C. Valkyrie Profile 2 : Silmeria Présentation Le Château de Dipan est composé de plusieurs parties. Il y a tout d'abord, le château en lui même, le sous-sol où se trouvent le Laboratoire des Trois Mages et la Machine Temporelle, ansi qu'une cour extérieure visitable. 'Histoire' En 941 C.C, le Roi Barbarossa de Dipan et les Trois Mages poursuivent leurs recherches sur l'éternité et le Rite Souverain . Odin, sieigneur des Dieux prévoit une punition pour cette hérésie. Il demande également à Hrist, Valkyrie de l'époque, de récuperer l'âme de Silmeria, toujours en éveil dans la Princesse Alicia de Dipan. Dipan a besoin de l'Orbe du Dragon, l'un des Quatre Trésors, pour créer un nouvel Arbre Monde où coulerait l'éternité et sous aucune dépendance des Dieux. Odin lui aussi cherche cette Orbe pour son proprethumb|Rufus, Alicia et Dylan dans le Château intérêt. Alicia et Silmeria cherchent également l'Orbe mais dans le but de protéger Midgard. Hélas Hrist récupère l'Orbe et l'utilise contre Dipan. La ville est dévastée, son glorieux château n'est plus que ruines. Le Roi Barbarossa est guillotiné et la Reine Malabeth s'est suicidée, c'est la fin de Dipan. Seul le sous-sol, la Machine Temporelle et le Laboratoire des Trois Mages n'ont pas été affectés par l'attaque divine. Plusieurs évenements ont eu lieu : *Les Trois Mages mettent au point une armée de monstres artificiels au sous-sol du château. De plus de multiples expériences interdites aux Humains y sont menées. *Hrist et des Ases attaque Dipan, nombre important de soldats tués, arrestation du Roi *Alicia et son équipe défient les Trois Mages au service de Hrist *Le Roi Barbarossa est guillotiné *Les Trois Mages deviennent des Revenants grâce à la Poudre de Goule *La Reine Malabeth s'est suicidée *Alicia-Silmeria défie Hrist Valkyrja *Deux des Trois Mages lancent le Rite Souverain : Hrist et Alicia sont emprisonnées dans un cercle magique *Brahms et Freya font une irruption dans le Château Articles Chapitre 4-5 (Marchand voyageur) thumb|leftArmes : 'Shashmir, Claymore, Arc, '''Armures ': Casque de duel, Casque de valeur, Couronne en métal, Couronne d'olivier, Cuirasse, Armure de Duel, Armure de valeur, Cuirasse argentée, 'Objets ': Arcane des Guerriers, Arcane de l'Apothicaire, Teinture des nains, Teinture des Fées, , Rosée de chèvrefeuille, Ordre cosmique, Chanson de Bragi, Eau du degel, Perle d'Herbe, Oeuf de cockatrice, Ponne d'Idun, Plume d'Union, Eau sacrée, bibelot pare-feu, bibelot pare-glace, bibelot pare-terre, bibelot paratonerre, gemme de glace, gemme de tonnerre, gemme de terre, gemme sacrée, gemme de feu, gemme de l'ombre, gemme prismatique, spectacle. '''Accessoires : Bracelet bérylium, Poupée bleue, Miroir bleu en bronze, Cerise rouge, Abeilles yeux rubis. Trésors : *Bottes en cuir *Plume d'union *Teinture des nains *700 OTH *Arbalète *Double-compte *1 200 OTH *Gemme de Feu *Estoc au blason *Epée de Hildr Ennemis : Chapître 2 *soldat squelette (revenant) *Gobelin (démon) *Joyau d'alarme (magie) *Armure vivante *Boue originelle (géant, plante, revenant) -BOSS- Chapitre 4 : *Walther et Gyne (Magie) -BOSS-thumb|Alicia contre Hrist *Hrist (dieu) et Arngrim -BOSS- Chapitre 5-6 : *Capricorne (bête) *Chef Capricorne (bête) *Ordre sacré (magie) *Gentleman (magie) Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth La ville de Dipan visitée dans le passé par Lenneth est considérée par Valkyrie Profile 2 comme partie intégrante du Donjon du Château de Dipan, voila pourquoi The Lost City of Dipan se trouve dans cet article. '' Présentation 'Lost City of Dipan :' All that remains of a once prosperous kingdom. A palpable sense of loss and regret suffuses this city, wich was destroyed by some unknown assailant. This negative psychic energy has called forth the undead. Their souls must be set free quickly.'' Le donjon est ici appelé Lost City of Dipan littéralement "Cité perdue de Dipan" Une atmosphère lourde mélant regrets et sentiments de perte pèsent sur ce royaume autrefois glorieux. Les ruines de la cité sous un brouillard permanent dû à l'orbe dragon est un lieu où pullulent des monstres. Histoire Dipan a été réduit en un amas de ruines, habitée seulement par des esprits vengeurs du Roi Barbarossa, des Trois Mages et des hordes de Mort-vivants, ils dirigent une lutte contre les Dieux. Lenneth Valkyrie visite cette ville pour la "nettoyer". Sans le savoir thumb|left|Exécution Barbarossa VPLelle se retrouve dans le passé en 941 C.C à l'exécution du Roi Barbarossa à cause de la Machine Temporelle. Cela lui permet de comprendre l'histoire de Dipan et les conséquences tragiques que les Dieux ont sur elle. Sa visite permet à la Valkyrie d'apaiser l'âme de Barbarossa pour qu'il repose en paix grâce à la couronne que lui donne la reine Malabeth, cachée dans une pièce secrète du Château. Hélas, le Roi est déja guillotiné par la Valkyrie Hrist. Lenneth revient alors à son époque et donne la couronne à son propriétaire légitime : Barbarossa et defie les Trois Mages au combat. Après Ragnarök , Lezard Valeth utilise la Machine Temporelle dans les Ruines de Dipan pour voyager à l'époque de Valkyrie Profile 2 : Silmeria perturbant les évenements du présent comme du futur. Hrist puis Lenneth nottament, regrettent de ne pas avoir détruit la Machine Temporelle, vu les conséquences. Trésors *Eye of Heaven *Dark Savior (spell) *Ranseur *Triple Distressthumb|Dipan passé VPL *Neckless Doll *Burgundy Flask *Invoke Feather (spell) *Estoc *Reflect Sorcery (spell) *Ether Scepter *Nightshade *Mystic Cross (spell) *Concentration *Ruin's Fate *Rust-red Circlet (relic) *Dragoon Tyrant (relic) Ennemis *Barbarossa - BOSS''thumb|Barbarossa sur les ruines de Dipan'' - *Harpy *Victory *Lifestealer *Wise Sorcerer *Evil Eye *Walther , Gyne et Dallas - BOSS- Après Ragnarök thumb|left|Dipan renaissant de ses ruinesAprès que Midgard et Asgard soient détruits, Lenneth attristée par toutes ses âmes en peines, regénère les mondes d'Yggdrasil . Asgard retrouve ses immenses palais, Midgard retrouve ses villes, ses plaines verdoyantes d'avant Ragnarok. Mais on remarque que la ville de Dipan en ruines détruite bien avant Ragnarok retrouve sa plendeur passée. Divers *Il existe un problème de cohérence entre VP Lenneth et VP Silmeria. En effet dans le second opus Barbarossa est guillotiné avec sa couronne après que la ville soit dévastée par Hrist alors que dans VP Lenneth, Barbarossa est guillotiné sans sa couronne dans la ville qui est toujours intacte. *Dans VP Silmeria, après que le château soit dévasté vous pouvez mettre Colombe maudite (Porte Divine ) sur l'orbe-sceau, cela vous permettra de sauter plus haut et ainsi redécouvrir le Château (aller sur les lustres du Château ou voir les maginifiques fresques par exemple). *Dans VP Lenneth et VP Silmeria, le Château de Dipan n'a aucun thème musical lorsqu'il est intacte. Après qu'il soit attaqué, le Château dévasté a comme thème musical dans VP Silmeria "The Sorrow of Fleeting Wisdom" et "Rising Above The World" dans VP Lenneth. *Dans VP Lenneth au début de leur rencontre Barbarossa confond Lenneth avec Hrist. *La ville de Dipan visitée dans le passé par Lenneth est considérée dans Valkyrie Profile 2 comme partie intégrante du Donjon du Château de Dipan, voila pourquoi The Lost City of Dipan se trouve dans cet article. *Lors de la regénération de Dipan aprés Ragnarok, on voit une statue de la Valkyrie, posée sur socle où il y a gravé "tri-Ace" ainsi que son logo. Galerie Time Machine.jpg|Machine Temporelle Lost_City_of_Dipan.jpg|Lost City of Dipan Vpsip2241.jpg|Arcades du Palais VP1_Ruines_du_Château.jpg|Escaliers en ruines Trône_de_Dipan.jpg|Trône de Dipan Cour_du_Château_de_Dipan.jpg|Cour du Château de Dipan Catégorie:Donjon Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Maison de Dipan